


Fucking Lindemann

by TheHellcow



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHellcow/pseuds/TheHellcow
Summary: Till is infamous for having a hard time keeping his dick in his pants, and Richard is sick of it. Luckily for him Paul has the PERFECT plan. Or so they thought.





	Fucking Lindemann

**Author's Note:**

> Probably full of mistakes, as I couldn't wait for anyone to beta it.. Oh well.. Life is full of hard candy

_“Are you fucking kidding me, Lindemann!?”_  
_“You know who I am! You knew bloody well what you walked into when we started this.. this.. This thing..! Don't act so surprised..!”_  
_“You just had to go and stick your dick into some random groupie!? I'm done with you.. DONE!!”_

Richard was seething as he replayed the whole argument once more, crushing his cigarette on the pavement. He had been so sure that both him and Till was fully satisfied in this.. Thing they had going.. But apparently not. The vision of Tills sweaty back upon that blonde, pretty little thing, groaning and thrusting… It was burned into his mind. He hit the wall beside him, hard, ignoring the pain soaring through his arm.

“Why are you sitting out here, punishing the poor wall?”  
Richard looked up at the other guitarist as he walked out of the entrance to the hotel and sent him a cold glance.  
“None of your damn business, Landers.”  
People knew to leave Richard alone, when he looked at them like that. But Paul wasn't like any ordinary person. Richard bristled when he felt the other man lowering down beside him.  
“Come on, you know you can talk to me..!”  
“I don't WANT to talk to you..!”  
Richards voice slapped through the air as a whip, and yet Paul wasn't subjugated.  
“I know what would help on your nasty mood; to get utterly WASTEEEED..!”  
He jumped up and pulled a displeased Richard with him. Richard was very close to tell the other man to fuck the hell off, but realized that he might be onto something. Some alcohol to make him relax and forget might not be such a bad idea after all.

“Fuck oooff, I don't believe that..”  
“S’the truth! I saw it with my own, uh, two eyes!” Paul pointed to his eyes with his fore- and index finger with a serious, though bleary, expression. Richard made a “pssh”-sound and waved his hand at him.  
“Prove it..”  
“Okay less’get home then..” Paul rose up from the bar, paid their tip and pulled a surprised Richard out of the pub on unsteady legs. Richard had trouble remembering how to walk, talk, look at Pauls ass and not bump into other people in the packed pub, all at the same time, but at last they got out into the crisp night air.  
After a short while they sat together in the backseat of a cab, driving back to their present hotel.  
“If you made me go home from that bar pre… pruhma.. Prehmaturlily.. wissout a reason.. Ya gonna suck m’cock, Landers..” Richard drew a hand through his spiky hair and hiccupped.  
Paul giggled giddily and shook his head; “I tell you, s’true.. I've shared room with ‘im the whole trip..!”

After paying the cab, they stomped and tripped into the hotel, pushing each other and talking in loud voices, probably wakening everyone on the floor, until they got to Paul and Schneiders room.  
Paul opened the door with enough force to slam it into the wall and Richard waved frantically with his arms.  
“Shhhhhh shh shh whatif he’s awake..!?”  
“No worries, s’out with Ollie ‘n’ Flake.. Left b’fore we did.”  
Paul fell towards one of the beds and pulled out a big, black trunk from underneath it and shifted through all the clothing until he reached the bottom and pulled out something that resembled a small comic book.  
He giggled and sat himself on the bed, waited until Richard clumsily sat beside him, and then thumbed through the book, which featured characters with big heads and eyes in compromising poses.  
“The fuck is this..? The fuck is that!?”  
“Told ya Doom s’turned on by Jap porn! Or hent-aye, I think s’called.”  
Richard took the book from Paul with a disbelieving stare and looked through it with a little snort.  
“Mein Gott.. S’hysterical..!!”  
He and Paul quickly removed their jackets and boots and laid down beside each other, studying the book, occasionally interrupted by drunken laughter.  
At that moment Richard had happily forgotten everything about Till Lindemann and the reason to his drunken state.

“Look at that cock. S’actually pretty well-drawn!”  
Richard looked where Paul pointed and couldn't help himself laughing. The object in question was zoomed in on and detailed enough to show veins and glistening precum - but the slit in the head was covered with a black rectangle.  
“S’weird shit..”  
“Ya just jealous yer cock s’not as pretty..”  
“My dick is wayyy better than this sheiße. And there's no black box covering the glory of it!”  
“Well I guess it's your turn to prove that then..!”  
Richard sobered a bit up and lifted his eyebrows and looked at a grinning Paul.  
“I'm not THAT drunk, Landers..”  
Paul shot him a flirty smile from his damnable pretty mouth, quirking the corners of the mouth just a tad; “Issa horrible excuse. You pr’bably have th’world's smallest penis. Or.. issit DEFORMED? Or UGLY? L-Like some hunchback-prick!?” He roared from laugh behind the book.  
Richard sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that Paul wouldn't let go of the subject. He might as well just get over with it, it wasn't like he had anything to be ashamed of. He lifted his chin, pointing his nose up in the air and slowly opened his zipper and slid his pants down to his knees, without moving his eyes from the other mans face.  
Paul grinned delighted and made a waving movement with his hand to say “go on”.  
Rolling his eyes again, keeping up the arrogant facade, Richard hooked his thumbs under his briefs, and after a little hesitation, let them fall down to his knees as well, revealing his flaccid cock in a nest of neatly trimmed pubes. Paul disregarded the book, which fell to the floor and climbed closer to Richards crotch.  
“You're right.. that IS a very pretty cock..”

Richards nose pointed even higher as his ego was stroked, though he still didn't remove his eyes from the other man, who was moving dangerously close, a glint shining in his drunken eyes. Some nervousness shot through Richards drunken haze.

“Paul…”  
“Mhmmm?” Paul was now so close that the breath from his answering grunt brushed over Richards penis and he shivered involuntarily.  
“I wonder what it looks like when's happy.. Betcha it's even prettier..”  
Richard opened his mouth, a bit creeped out about Paul talking about his dick being “happy” and his longing gaze glued to his crotch. But before he got to utter a single sound, Pauls tongue flicked over his foreskin, fast as lightening.  
“What the hell, Landers?” Richard fumbled after his pants, trying to pull them up, while he backed away, only leading to him flailing around on the bed, his pants stuck between his ankles.  
“Hey, t’was your own idea tha’ I should give ya a blowjob! And don't pretend yer haven't been checkin’ me out all night.” Paul smirked and almost creeped after him on the bed, looking at him seductively.  
Richard swallowed a lump, that had formed in his throat and he just watched Paul get closer and closer, without trying to move away again.  
The smaller man practically crawled all the way into Richards lap and made himself comfortable.  
Richard was at war with himself. Paul was right, he HAD been checking him out all night, noting his perfect bum in his tight pants and his cute crow’s feet and laugh lines. But he was, kinda, sorta, in something resembling a relationship. With Till Lindemann. Who clearly gave a fuck about monogamy and Richard himself. You know what, fuck it. If Landers wanted to put that delicate mouth to something useful, Richard certainly wouldn’t stop him.

He looked down at the man in his lap who was sporting a big smile and was kneading Richards thighs, waiting for a go or a rejection. A jolt of excitement went through Richards body, as he gave Paul a tiny nod, which made the smaller mans eyes light up.  
Paul didn’t waste any time and grabbed Richards cock with fingers calloused from guitar playing. The alcohol in his blood made him grib it a bit too hard and Richard jumped a little, prompting Paul to look apologetic at him and tenderly kiss his penishead.  
He scooted back a bit and started to slowly lick around the head, dipping the tongue inside his foreskin, before he carefully pulled it away from the head, exposing the glistening skin to his hot breath.  
Richard moaned a bit shakingly as he quickly grew harder in the other mans hand. Paul smiled crookedly and jerked him lazily, wetting him from time to time with his tongue. Richard cursed and praised him simultaneously, in his thoughts begging him to go faster.  
But Paul had always been a tease, and even if he was able to read Richards thoughts, he would not have listened. He seemed to get some kind of satisfaction by drawing out Richards suffering.

“Verdammt Paul! Just put it in your mouth instead of playing kitty cat!”  
Paul sent him a big smile.  
“But I finally caught my mouse..! And I SO like to play with my food..”  
Richard growled loudly by the bad joke and teasing and grabbed his hair to press him towards his erection.  
Paul smirked and opened his mouth obediently, taking several inches in, and making Richard sigh contented. He kept his hand in Pauls hair, so it was sticking out in odd angles.  
After a short while, where he got his mouth and throat used to the intrusion, Paul happily bobbed his head up and down between Richards legs, as Richard had thrown his head back and was openly panting.

What a display the lead guitarist was, his back arched, skin glistening on quivering muscles, the shirt discarded at some point and his face contorted in pleasure. Paul couldn’t help palming himself through his trousers by the vision, as he continued pleasuring the younger man, moaning around the throbbing meat in his mouth.  
Within minutes, it became unbearable and Paul had to open his pants with his free hand and slide them and his briefs down, only leaving a wife-beater back on his flushed body. Oh what a relief!  
Pleased with himself he devoted himself to get as many sounds out of Herr Kruspe as physically possible.  
Alas, he didn’t get far..

“Reeeesh! Are you in here!? Goddamn it, you can’t just disappear-” Till didn’t wait for answer and crashed in through the door on wobbly legs with a half-empty whiskey bottle in his hand. He abruptly stopped, when he saw the two frozen men on the bed, Paul between Richards legs, still with a hand around his erection. They looked at him with wide eyes, caught in the act with no way to disguise what was going on.

“What.. What the hell..” Till reeled into the room, slamming the door closed behind him. This broke the trance over the two men on the bed, Paul scrambling out from between Richards legs and covering them with the duvet.

“Erm.. Till.. maybe this is a bad time..” Paul tried a disarming smile, which helped nothing as the big man slurred roared back.  
“No, NO! I came at the PERFECT time. It was time for Kruspe to show what a little slut he truly is!”  
“‘Scuse me, Lindemann!? Look who’s talking, fucking ‘round with the first, the best groupie! You HYPOCRITE!”

Paul looked confused between them; “.. Am I missing something…?”  
Till furiously threw his bottle into the wall, crashing it; “You betcha! You didn’t get the memo? Kruspe is MY bitch!”  
Richard bristled by the words and pointed at him; “You don’t fuckin’ OWN me! And we’re DONE, as I told you earlier when I found you with that WHORE!”  
“... Wait a minute, you guys are a THING..?!”  
“SHUT IT, Landers!” Till pounced heavily onto the bed, the alcohol making him dangerously emotional but no less agile, pinning Richard and partially Paul beneath him. “You two tramps are gonna get it now..”  
“Fuck OFF!” Richard trashed violently under him, trying to kick him of, only resulting in kicking of his cover, leaving him naked and vulnerable beneath the bigger man. Till grabbed his throat tightly so Richard had to struggle to breathe and clawed at his hands.  
“Stop pretending you don’t like this, slut.. Your prick is still rock hard.”

Richard suddenly stopped struggling and slumped in his hands, looking up at him with defiant eyes, but a somewhat cooperative facial expression.  
“Till, you’re killing him..!” Paul tried to reach Tills arms from his position underneath him, but struggled in vain.  
Releasing Richard, Till chuckled deeply; “Of course not... this bitch just need to be reminded of his place.”  
Richard panted hard, stroking his aching neck and glaring at Till, but didn’t move away.  
“Now, little Paul, let me show you how to take proper care of Kruspe”. Till smiled slowly, and Richard eyes widened with fear mingled with excitement, as he tried to figure what Till was planning.

Till leaned back on his haunches, releasing Paul and partially Richard. As they both stared up on him, he slowly started to undress, revealing his broad, strong chest. Richard couldn’t help himself admiring the male figure before him. As insufferable as he was, he had always been a picture of masculinity, and Richard always gott turned on by his sweaty, rippling muscles.

Without interruption, even as Richard stared at him intensely and Paul gasped loudly, Till moved on to removing his pants and briefs, until he was only clad in his birthday suit, already sporting a semi-erection. Then he swiftly grabbed Richard and spun him around so his back was pressed flush against Tills chest.  
Richard made a little gasping sound and tensed, until Till started to massage his stomach with one hand, while the other held him pressed against him by the chest. Slowly he started to calm down and relax into the touch, placated for now, but still agitated. Paul moved his legs, a bit unsure if he should just leave and let the lovers have a moment, but an almost pleading look from Richard and a disapproving glance from Till made him slowly sit back down again.

Till nodded pleased, then grabbed Richard penis and started a rough and punishing rhythm, making the other man gasp and pant, as he bucked his hips into his hand.  
“Such a good slut you are. I bet your hole is begging for my cock..”. Richard wasn’t able to produce any other sound than a weak mewl, and he threw his head back, resting it on Tills shoulder.

Paul bit his cheek, freaked out but also ashamedly turned on by the display before him. Richard was normally always arrogantly in control, so seeing him this dominated… well, it was something. He fought an urge to palm himself, making a weird spasm with the arm. That tiny movement caught Tills attention, and he reluctantly let go of Richards oozing penis, leaving the other man shuddering and gasping.

“Paul, why are you still dressed?”  
Paul looked down at himself, realised that he was still wearing the wife beater, though it was almost completely soaked in his sweat.  
“Take it off.  
Not questioning Tills command, Paul quickly yanked the shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Till nodded pleased and returned his attention to Richard, who seemed to be more conscious and able to put two thoughts together. Just as he was about to say something, Till slid a hand down his side, groping a bit at his buttock before he let his fingers wander along his crack.  
Richards pulse quickened again and a tiny gasp escaped his lips, as a broad finger brushed against his puckered entrance. An impulse made Till grab Richards penis again to gather some of the heavily flowing precum and use it as lube. Without further ado, he plunged his finger into Richards warm cavern, making him cry out sharply.  
No matter how many times they did this, Richard would always be so deliciously tight around him. The sweat beaded on Richards back as he slowly accommodated to Tills finger stretching and probing his backside.  
When the initial burn started to subside, he clenched his teeth, knowing that Till wasn’t one for waiting. And surely enough, almost immediately another finger joined the first, scissoring and opening him up. He felt a hand grasp his leaking length again, and realised that Till wasn’t keeping him pressed against him anymore, but was using both his hands to prepare and pleasure him.  
Not that he had to keep him back anymore, as Richard himself was bucking and arching into his hands, completely forgetting his composure.

At this display, Paul couldn’t control himself anymore and grabbed his own neglected cock, starting to stroke it in tune with Tills hand, not noticing Tills content grin.

When Richard felt he was about to burst quite literally, Till suddenly stopped and pulled his hands away from him. A needful whine pressed through his throat and he looked up at Till with desperate eyes, completely disregarding his normal, aloof attitude.  
Till patted his back and grabbed his chin, directing his gaze towards a flushed Paul, who was still beating his meat.  
Stroking his chin lovingly, he whispered hotly against Richards earlobe; “Look at him. Look how excited and horny he is. You know it’s all for you, right?Observe the way he’s staring at you and your gorgeous, sweaty body. Wonder how many nights he has been fantasizing about you as he touches himself. Wonder how many times he has ejaculated into his own hand with your name on his lips. I’m sure he would love to feel your hands on him instead.”

Till paused shortly and then added quietly; “You want him as well, don’t you? You want to explore and ravage his body, don’t you, Kruspe? Then do it. Do it, he’s all yours and he’s ready for you..!”

Till pushed Richard towards Paul and he stumbled forward, landing on his hands in front of Paul. The smaller man looked at him with widening eyes, frozen, caught in the headlights.  
He was about to say something when Richard moved forward and caught his lips in a soaring kiss, tangling his fingers into Pauls short hair. The momentum pushed Paul backwards, resulting in him on his back with Richard on top of him between his legs, and as the black haired man grinded against his erection, Paul had absolutely no objections and moaned out loud.  
Yanking a bit on his hair and nipping along his jugular, Richard seemed frantic, almost desperate, and Paul let him mold his body to him, eager to please the younger man.  
He turned his head, showing more skin for Richard to ravish, and got a glance of Till, who was furiously masturbating as he was staring intensely on them. Then he felt a light pressure between his buttocks and he gasped, realizing that it was Richards finger, coated in sweat and precum and carefully pushing against his anus. Paul sucked some air in and fought to keep his ring muscles relaxed as Richard slowly but surely breached them, burning all the way. A bit impatient, Richard pushed his finger in and out, making Paul groan loudly from pain and pleasure.

After a little while, where Richard had managed to add yet two fingers into Pauls bum, he deemed him ready and pushed one of his legs up so his hole was exposed.  
Then he took some time to just look down at the flushed body before him, taking in the face with the glorious mouth open, panting and yet still looking like it was smiling. He let his eyes slowly travel down the other mans body, looking at the sweat trails running down his chest, his hands fisting in the bedsheets, his legs spread and quivering. And his little, fluttering hole.  
A resounding “SLAP” pulled Richard back as he felt a stinging pain on his buttock. He turned his head and looked indignantly at Till, who still had his hand raised.  
“Well, get on with it! don’t let the poor man hanging..!”

Richard had a tiny urge to disobey and keep glaring at the big man or maybe hit back, but a tiny whimper before him convinced him that the show must go on. He aligned himself with Pauls inviting hole and pushed inside with a groan.  
Paul twisted the bedsheets even more in his hands, trying to will his body to relax against the intruder. Richard was shaking as he kept himself from pounding into the hot, tight cavern. He knew he had to be patient not to hurt the smaller man, but damn was it hard..!

After excruciatingly long time, Pauls body finally started to relax, and Richard could move without being afraid to rip something on either Paul or him. He slowly pulled out before pounding back in, earning a moan from Paul and a approving hum from Till.  
The latter made him furious, he wasn't some little dog which did as told, and he thrusted even harder into Paul, who cried out. Somehow it made him feel better to dominate and control Paul, who usually always would argue about everything but right now easily bended to his will. He grabbed his hips and yanked him closer, as he bowed over him and pistoned his hips into him.

Richard felt a jolt of panic, when he felt two big hands grab his own hips and a hot sweaty body press against his back.  
A short moment he was frightened as he was convinced that it was all a trap and that Till would punish him now, as he had taken the bait. But as he felt Till grind eagerly against him, he realised that wasn't the bigger mans intention at all.

“T-Till..?”  
“Damn, it turns me on to see you two rut like that. Good thing I've already prepared your pretty little hole.” He spread Richards ass cheeks and looked appraisingly at the glistening hole.  
Richard growled irate and a bit embarrassed, slowing down the rhythm so Paul made a disappointed small sound.

“Seriously? Are yer drunken ass gonna-” He didn’t get to say more before Till pushed inside him all the way to the hilt, robbing Richard completely of air. And then, not giving Richard time to get used to his girth, he started to fuck him merciless, pounding into him, so he automatically hammered into Paul, who in turn moaned out loud.  
Richard scrabbled with his black-painted nails and clung to Pauls slick body until Till grabbed his spiky hair and pulled his head back upwards, arching his back deliciously and making him hit Pauls sweet spot in almost every thrust.  
Pauls leg spread open even more, as he shivered all over, moaning loudly at the overwhelming sensation. He stretched his arms out, grabbed past Richard and took hold of Tills hips, pulling him and evidently Richard as close as possible.

Pulling the lips away from the teeth, Till made sure that none of them got a break, and pummeled into them, fucking both Richard but also Paul by proxy. The two guitarist had no choice than to follow his lead, one more enthusiastic than the other, but both greatly enjoying it. Sweat ran down Tills nose, dripping from his hair and slicking down Richards neck, down his shoulder onto Pauls chest. The three sweaty bodies writhed together on the bed, and it was impossible to see where one stopped and another started. They pulsated and pumped in a collaborative pattern, almost as steady as a heart; each and one of them a vital part of the system.

The first one to come was Paul as he grinded against Richards stomach and bucked against his cock. A light scream tore from his throat and his body froze in spasms. His nails scraped down Tills sides and he whimpered against Richards throat. Richard moaned as he felt Pauls wall pulsate around him, Till not relenting in his ministrations, and not long after Pauls orgasm, Richard followed him over the edge, kicking and screaming. When the pleasure subsided a bit, he realised that he had buried his teeth into Pauls shoulder. Slowly he released his bite, looking a bit apologetic at the other man, before another powerful thrust into his ass set his over sensitive nerve endings on fire, and he gasped loudly, his lungs suddenly devoid of oxygen.  
Both guitarists groaned and whined as the singer for some long minutes kept rolling his hips into them, Richard hissing and wiggling, Paul keening and squirming.

At last Till came too with a series of short, hard thrusts in Richards sore ass, squashing Paul into the madras. He let out a mighty roar as he emptied himself in powerful spurts inside Richards rectum. Heavily panting he leaned against Richard who protested meekly and tried to push him off to no avail. He was simply too heavy.  
When Richard felt he was about to pass out off lack of air (and feared Paul already had been dead for a couple of minutes), Till finally got the sense to roll of them, though he still seemed to be in bliss if his dopey face was any indication. Crawling down from Paul, shortly checking if he was still alive, Richard reached for his pants on the floor, seriously craving a smoke. He ached all over and he could still feel the sting from where Till had pulled on his hair. Lightning the smoke he gratefully took a long drag on the cigaret and looked at Till with furrowed brows.

The man was laying on his back, scratching his hairy stomach and gave him a little cocky smile. Man, was he infuriating..!  
“Anyone got more booze..?” Pauls small voice came from somewhere beneath bed sheets and pillows.  
Till looked wistfully at the empty, cracked bottle he had thrown against the wall.  
“No. How about we ask Flake to buy some and bring it?”  
“Don't you guys think we ought to sober up properly and talk about this? And NOT involve more people?” Richard looked at them with a disbelieving face, shocked that they apparently found this situation completely normal.  
“Chill, Kruspe.. What's there to talk about? I want a drink…”

Richard jumped on his feet and swung his arms around, the lit end of the cigaret flaring, as he glared heatedly at Till; “Nothing to talk about? What about the reason why Paul and I was drinking at all in the first place? You remember that?”  
Till didn’t answer for a long time as he lazily looked up and down at Richards naked body.  
Then he finally sat up slowly;  
“No. I do not think we have anything to talk about. As I said, you know who I am, you knew that, before we hooked up. You’ve known me through several relationships and knew how I behave when in such. So the only reason why you’re acting up like this, when you found me in bed with someone else, is either because you just WANT to be a bitch sometimes. And we all know you do. Or.. maybe you were searching for a reason to get into Landers’ pants. Because, for some reason, you can’t just admit it and DO it. So, once more; No, no I do not think we have anything to talk about. But I think YOU have to do some soul searching and figure out, the REAL reason, why you were drinking today.”

He rose and pulled on his clothes, as Richard stood stunned and looked at him with his arms hanging limply down his sides while Paul looked with big eyes from Richard to Till and back again. When he was fully dressed, he nicked the cigaret from Richards hand and took a long drag on it on his way to the door.

“This was nice. Maybe we should invite the three others too next time, whaddaya say?”  
“... Fuck you, Lindemann.”

Till laughed and then looked at Paul; “Remember; he’s MY bitch, but you may borrow him, as long as you always remember to take good care of him and return him to his proper place... Damn, I sound like a fucking LIBRARIAN!”

He laughed loudly again and slammed the door shut behind him.  
Richard sat down on the bed again, simmering, as Paul crawled out from under the bed sheets and slowly laid his arms around him.

He lit another smoke. That man was so GOD DAMN insufferable, he knew how to make Richards blood boil, and he always took bloody advantage of it.  
Still, Richard couldn’t keep away from him, he was like some drug and Richard was addicted to him, which annoyed the hell out of him.  
He took a long drag of the cigaret as Paul drew patterns on his skin with his fingers.  
Well…. maybe this lax sort of relationship actually wasn’t that bad…  
He glanced down at the messy hair and smiling mouth on the other man. Especially not with a naked Paul Landers laying in the bed beside him.  
Fucking Lindemann..


End file.
